Isekai wa chakra tomo ni iru
by Azainagamasa53
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto mati ketika melawan Kaguya, ia pun mendapatkan hadiah dari Rikudō untuk hidup di dunia lain dan memulai hidup baru di sana, apakah Naruto sanggup menjalani kehidupan barunya.
1. Bab 1

**Isekai wa chakra no tomo ni iru**

**Crossovers:****Naruto Shippuden**

**Isekai wa Smartphone**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Natsuko Takahashi**

**Pair : [Naruto U,. ] [Touya M,.]**

**Episode 1 : Teman baru di Isekai**

Pada perang dunia Shinobi yang ke empat terdapat pertarungan sengit antara Kaguya Ōtsutsuki melawan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga melakukan petarungan yang sangat luar biasa, level jutsu yang dikeluarkan juga bukan main-main.

Sampai akhirnya Kaguya dan Zetsu hitam berhasil di segel. Namun tampa disadari sebuah tombak dari tulang menancap di perut remaja berambut pirsng jabrik atau bisa disebut Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi, ketika tubuh Naruto mulai melebur menjadi debu.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perutnya tertusuk oleh tombak tulang yang dilemparkan oleh Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

Setelah tak sadarkan diri dalam waktu lama, akhirnya Naruto kembali membuka mata, tapi kali ini ia berada di tempat yang serba gelap.

"Tempat ini benar ... Entah mengapa terasa tidak asing."

"Selamat datang kembali Naruto."

Ucap seorang pria berambut putih bermata tiga dengan jenggot panjangnya.

"Hagoromo jiisan." Sapa Naruto dengan santai.

"Tak ku sangka kau akan mati secepat ini Naruto."

"Aku juga tidak mengira akan hal itu." balas Naruto sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kamu mau aku bisa menghidupkanmu kembali Naruto."

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja Naruto langsung menatap ke arah Hagoromo dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo hidupkan aku kembali."

"Akan tetapi Naruto, karena tubuhmu sudah musnah, kemungkinan kau akan hidup di dunia berbeda itu sangatlah besar, dan karena kekuatanku tidak sehebat dulu maka aku hanya bisa memberikan dua kemampuan kepadamu."

"Eh dunia yang berbeda? Maksudnya?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, jadi pilihanmu hanya ada dua sekarang, ke akhirat atau melanjutkan hidup di dunia yang berbeda?"

Naruto yang merasa masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan langsung memilih untuk hidup kembali.

"Baiklah aku ingin hidup."

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hagoromo dengan singkat dan jelas.

"Bagus, sekarang apa kau punya satu keinginan sebelum dihidupkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin bisa menggunakan beberapa kekeigenkai Khusus di dunia baru, seperti _Kekeigenkai_ tulang milik seseorang yang pernah aku lawan sewaktu kecil, lalu aku juga ingin tulangku sekeras _Godōdama_, kalau bisa aku juga ingin bisa senjutsu untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dari tulangku."

"Aku cukup terkejut mendengar keinginanmu, yang hanya menginginkan 3 hal yang sangat mudah untuk dikabulkan, mah, aku kira kau akan minta seluruh kekuatan yang ada di dunia shinobi."

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, hanya bisa diam saja, yah bagi Naruto ia tidak perlu menguasai banyak jutsu, yang terpenting baginya, ia memiliki kemampuan yang unik dan keren itu sudah cukup, Naruto juga ingin tulangnya sekeras godōdama, itu karena godõdama adalah benda ter solid yang pernah ada di dunia shinobi.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah Naruto, sentuhlah kedua tanganku, oh iya. Aku juga memberikan dua hadiah tambahan sebagai pelengkap."

Ujar Hagoromo sembari tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan mengulurkan kedua telapak tangannya, Naruto pun mengangguk dan menyentuh kedua telapak tangan Hagoromo, setelah itu Hagoromo tersenyum dan mengatakan.

"Aku memberikanmu Rinnegan dan DNA _Gedō mazo_."

"_Gedō Mazo?_"

Namun belum sempat Naruto mengutarakan mempertanyakan hal itu ia sudah menghilang dan berada di hamparan padang rumput yang luas sembari mengenakan bajunya yang hancur compang-camping.

Bukan hanya itu terlihat warna mata Naruto bukan lagi putih dengan iris biru, melainkan ungu terang dengan pola riak air, Naruto juga bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya memiliki aliran energi chakra yang luar biasa kuat.

"Aku sudah terpindah." gumam Naruto sembari memperhatikan sekitar, lalu secara tak sengaja melihat seorang remaja berambut hitam tertata rapi dengan mengenakan kemeja putih berdasi panjang dan jas biru tua yang sedang tiduran di pohon besar di dekatnya.

Naruto juga mendapatkan kemampuan dan kepribadian dari keturunan Hagoromo berserta kepingan ingatan mereka, termasuk Madara dan Indra. Naruto pun berjalan pelan mendekati remaja itu lalu menyentuh kepalanya untuk menyentuh kepala orang itu, Naruto pun menggunakan kemampuan Rinegannya untuk melihat ingatan atau kenangan dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ugh ... orang ini juga bukan berada dalam dunia ini."

Naruto melepaskan tangannya, ia tau kalau pemuda itu sedang melakukan pembicaraan penting dengan seseorang yang mengaku kalau dia adalah Dewa, namun karena Naruto merasa tidak sopan untuk melihat pembicaraan seseorang jadi ia pun menghentikan tindakanya.

Naruto duduk disamping menunggu pemuda itu sadar. Tak lama setelahnya pemuda itu pun bangun.

"Yo!" sapa Naruto dari samping sambil tersenyum.

"Waa! Siapa?" tanya pemuda tersebut, bahkan kaget melihat mata Naruto yang sangat aneh.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau?"

"Aku ... namaku Mochizuki Touya."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Anu Uzumaki-san."

"Panggil saja Naruto, aku lebih suka begitu."

"Baiklah, Naruto-san sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Tadi"

"Tadi? Jadi kau sejak tadi ada di sini?"

"Yah, aku dikirim dari dunia lain, jadi aku tidak kenal daerah sini, karena aku melihatmu sedang tiduran, jadi aku tunggu saja kamu bangun. Hal itu bertujuan agar aku tidak tersesat atau mungkin setidaknya punya teman perjalanan."

Touya yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto sedikit kaget, karena ia juga berasal dari dunia lain.

Belum sempat Touya mempertanyakan sesuatu yang penting pada Naruto, tiba-tiba sesuatu berdering di kantong celananya, merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar dan berbunyi di celananya, dengan cepat Touya mengambil benda itu dan ia pun mulai menekan layarnya sembari meletakan kotak hitam itu ke dekat telinganya, namun Naruto tidak terkejut akan hal itu, karena ia sudah melihat semua ingatan Touya sehingga ia tau benda apa yang dipegang orang itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"Ah tersambung-tersambung."

"Ah Kami-sama ada apa yah?"

"Begini Touya-kun, aku lupa memberitahukanmu, kalau aku telah memasukan map dunia ini pada Smartphone milikmu, jadi aku harap itu bisa berguna."

"Ah terimakasih atas kebaikannya, jujur saya tidak tau harus ke arah mana."

"Kalau begitu semoga beruntung."

"Ah maaf Naruto, aku tadi dapat panggilan, jadi tidak bisa bicara denganmu."

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut nampak biasa saja, ia seperti tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Em tidak masalah, yang penting, kemana kita akan pergi?"

Touya yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto hanya bisa sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya, yah ia tersenyum kecil mendengar, pertanyaan dari Naruto, orang pertama yang menemaninya dalam perjalanan dunia baru, meski matanya agak aneh.

"Mah aku rasa ke arah sana, karena menurut peta, di sana ada kota."

Mendengar jawaban dari Touya, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menatap smartphone yang ada di tangan Touya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, kita harus berangkat sekarang."

Ajak Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang mengembang, terlihat kalau Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikan apapun yang ada di hadapannya, Touya pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan berjalan di samping Naruto sembari melihat ke arah peta atau _GPS smartphone_ miliknya.

Cukup jauh mereka berdua berjalan, Touya langsung kepikiran mengenai, ia cukup lapar dan juga ia meragukan kalau uang yang ia punya bisa digunakan di dunia lain. Sementara itu Naruto terlihat tenang-tenang saja, ia begitu tak memikirkan apapun yang akan ia hadapi, yah sepertinya Naruto memang tak terlalu banyak memikirkan apapun.

Tak lama setelahnya, entah keberuntungan atau takdir, secara tiba-tiba ada kereta Kuda yang lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak, dan pria kerdil berpakaian mewah muncul melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Naruto dan Touya menyambut kehadiran orang itu dengan senyuman dan akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kereta kuda tersebut, untuk mencapai kota.

Sesampainya di kota besar, kereta kuda itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko, terlihat tulisannya sangat asing, baik itu Naruto dan Touya mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa membaca tulisan asing tersebut.

Mereka berdua di ajak masuk ke dalam tokonya, terlihat berbagai macam jenis baju dan celana terpajang di sana, bahkan toko itu dijaga oleh para _Maid_.

"Kalian tolong pilihkan pakaian yang bagus untuk mereka berdua."

Pinta pria kerdil itu pada para pelayan yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah, _Owner_."

Sahut para maid yang ada disana sembari menggiring Naruto dan juga Touya menuju tempat ganti dan memberikan beberapa pilihan baju yang cocok untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah sekian lama memilih, akhirnya, Naruto memilih pakaian yang sama dengan Touya, yaitu kemeja putih berlapiskan jas hitam.

"Pakaian itu sangat cocok untuk kalian. Oh iya, kalau kau punya baju yang unik tolong jual padaku lagi."

Ujar pria kerdil berambut pirang itu pada Touya dan Naruto, Naruto dan Touya hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kalau boleh tau, dimana kami bisa bermalam di kota ini?" tanya Naruto pada pemilik toko baju yang telah menyelamatkan mereka dari keadaan tak beruang dan tidak memiliki pakaian yang layak, menjadi hampir terlihat seperti bangsawan.

"Oh kalau penginapan, kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus ke sana melewati jalan utama lalu belok kanan dan saat kau melihat tulisan penginapan bulan perak."

"Terima kasih banyak bantuannya paman."

Sapa Naruto sembari menarik pelan tangan Touya.

Touya hanya menurut saja sembari menatap smartphone miliknya, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua mendengar, suara teriakan kecil di sela bangunan yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Bukan begitu perjanjiannya!"

Mendengar suara teriakan perempuan dari balik sela-sela bangunan, membuat Touya dan Naruto penasaran.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

Tanya Naruto pada pada Touya.

"Em, aku mendengarnya, ayo kita lihat."

Jawab Touya pada Naruto sembari tersenyum, mereka berdua pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati sumber suara dan terlihat ada dua orang gadis cantik yang kelihatannya sedang adu cekcok dengan dua orang pria bertampang acak-acakan atau urak-urakan.

"Lihat ini ada goresan, mangkannya hanya kami bayar dengan satu koin perak, nih ambil."

Ujar mereka sembari tersenyum licik dan memperlihatkan bagian tanduk kristal yang tergores ke arah kedua gadis yang mengenakan pakaian hampir identik dan wajah yang terbilang hampir mirip, yang membedakan hanya ukuran payudara dan panjang rambut.

"Hanya satu koin! Kalau hanya satu goresan kecil, bukan berarti itu rusak bukan."

Protes gadis berambut panjang dengan warna rambut ungu keputih-putihan, ia nampak kesal dan berkacak pinggang lalu berkata.

"Ah sudahlah, aku tak perlu uangmu, kembalikan tanduk itu."

Gadis berambut panjang itu terlihat dengan tegas menginginkan tanduk itu kembali jika tidak mendapatkan harga jual yang sesuai.

"Oh tidak bisa begitu, benda ini sudah menjadi milik kami."

Naruto yang sudah memahami arah pembicaraan langsung dengan cepat mendekati mereka dari belakang di ikuti oleh Touya.

"Oy! Kalian apa ada waktu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari seseorang yang ada di belakangnya, kedua pria itu mulai menatap ke arah belakang dengan tampang sangar dan terlihat, Naruto dan Touya hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Hah apa mau kalian!"

Seru para berandalan atau preman dan bisa juga dibilang begal itu sangat marah pada Naruto dan Touya yang mengganggu urusan mereka.

"Kalian berisik sekali? Urusan kami hanya pada dua gadis cantik disana."

Jawab Naruto sembari menunjuk dua gadis yang terpojok disana, kedua gadis itu saling menatap karena jujur mereka sama sekali tidak kenal dengan Naruto dan Touya.

"Ada perlu apa kalian dengan kami?"

Naruto dan Touya langsung menatap gadis yang berambut panjang tersebut atau bisa dikatakan ia adalah kakak dari gadis berambut pendek yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Maukah kalian menjual tanduk itu pada kami seharga 2 keping emas?"

Mendengar jawaban dari remaja berambut pirang jabrik (Naruto) gadis berambut ungu keputih-putihan panjang dengan payudara kecil itu.

"Terjual!"

Mendengar jawaban dari kedua gadis itu, Naruto langsung mengarahkan jarinya ke tanduk kristal yang ada di tangan sang penjahat.

"**_Teshi sendan!_**"

Setelah mengatakan nama jurusnya, secara tiba-tiba jari telunjuk milik Naruto menembakan ujung tulang telunjuknya menembakan ujung tulang jarinya dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan menghancurkan tanduk rusa kristal tersebut dengan mudahnya.

Melihat benda itu hancur dengan mudahnya, membuat kedua penjahat itu marah dan menatap ke arah Naruto dan Touya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Pertanyaan keras yang dilayangkan pria berandalan itu, membuat Naruto menguap dan mengatakan.

"Kedua gadis itu sepakat menjualnya pada kami, jadi suka-suka kami, mau menyayangi benda itu atau menghancurkannya."

Jawab Naruto dengan nada tenang, hal itu tentu memancing amarah kedua orang itu.

"Kurang ajar!"

seru mereka berdua sembari menyerang ke arah Naruto dan Touya dengan membawa pisau di tangannya.

Touya yang melihat, pria kurus bertampang aneh melesat ke arahnya, langsung menghindar dan membatin.

"Hebat rasanya seperti _slow motion_."Setelah itu Touya dengan cepat memukulkan sikutnya ke punggung sang perampok dengan sangat kuat.

"Huaarrg!"

Sang perampok itu langsung tersungkur di tanah, sementara itu temannya yang berbadan besar hanya bisa terpaku melihat mata milik Naruto.

"Pergilah, maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, pria besar itu pun langsung melarikan diri dari sana.

"Touya, berikan uangnya, aku ada urusan sebentar dengannya."

Mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan, Touya hanya mengangguk lalu mendatangi dua gadis bersaudara itu lalu memberikan dua keping emas yang di janjikan.

"Ini bayaran untuk tanduk tadi."

Ujar Touya sembari memberika uangnya pada gadis itu.

"Oh terima kasih, tapi apa tidak masalah, harusnya kami yang berterima kasih karena kalian telah menyelamatkan kami."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Ucap Gadis berambut pendek dan berbandu dengan warna ungu keputih-putihan(Linze) sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak apa, lagian benda itu kami yang rusak, jadi anggap aja sebagai ganti rugi."

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Terima kasih karena telah menolong, namaku Elze Silhoueska, dan ini adik kembarku, Linze Silhoueska."

Gadis berambut panjang itu menerimanya dengan senang hati, sembari menatap Naruto yang menyentuh kepala pria yang pingsan oleh Touya tersebut.

"Ano, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

Naruto pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kepala orang itu, lalu menatap ke arah kedua gadis yang ia selamatkan tersebut.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Naruto sembari menatap kedua gadis itu dengan mata Rinnegan miliknya.

"Yah kami baik-baik saja."

Jawab mereka, Naruto kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu syukurlah, Touya ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

Ajak Naruto pada Touya, teman pertama nya di dunia baru, namun dengan cepat kedua gadis itu menghentikan mereka.

"Ano! Kalau boleh tau kalian siapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Touya langsung berpaling dan menjawab denhan memperkenalkan namanya pada mereka.

"Namaku, Mochizuki Touya kalau dia Uzumaki Naruto."

Mendengar jawaban dari Touya gadis itu nampak kebingungan dan Naruto langsung berpaling menatap kedua gadis itu.

"Mochizuki, Uzumaki ... hm... nama kalian cukup unik dan sangat jarang terdengar."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Elze barusan, Naruto langsung meralat perkataan dari Elze.

"Ah nama kami ada di belakang, bagian depan itu hanyalah nama keluarga dan klan saja."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, Elze langsung paham dan mengambil asumsi kalau Naruto dan Touya berasal dari Eashen.

"Oh, nama dan keluarga mu terbalik. Apa kalian dari Eashen?"

"Eashen? Mah mungkin."

Jawab Touya pada Elze, Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, hanya diam saja, toh enggak ada gunanya mengatakan ia berasal dari mana hal itu hanya akan memperpanjang pembicaraan.

"Kalau boleh tau, kalian mau kemana setelah ini?"

Tanya Linze ikut nimbrung, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya menjawab.

"Kami sedang mencari penginapan."

Jawab singkat Naruto, Touya yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, langdung memberikan tambahan sebagai pelengkap.

"Lebih tepatnya penginapan Bulan Perak."

"Ah... bukannya tempat itu tempat kami menginap."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto pun mendekati kedua gadis itu lalu tersenyum dengan tulus lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kedua gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, mohon petunjuknya."

"Ah tentu saja, Naruto-san."

Mereka berempat pun akhirnya berangkat bersama menuju penginapan, Bulan Perak.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto dan Touya pun mengurus biaya administrasi.

"Kami ingin menginap sekitar 1 bulan."

"Oke, biaya 2 koin perak."

Touya pun dengan cepat

"Apa kalian sudah cek in?" tanya Elze secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah, kami rasa sudah."

Jawab Touya sembari menatap ke arah Elze.

"Dan maaf jika kalian harus menunggu."

Tambah Naruto dengan tenangnya, namun secara tiba-tiba sang resepsonis penginapan, yang merupakan gadis berambut merah itu ikut nimbrung.

"Ah jari kalian sudah saling kenal."

Elze yang mendengar pertanyaan itu segera menjawab dengan tenang.

"Em. Mereka baru saja membantu kami saat itu."

Mendengar jawaban dari Elze sang resepsonis itu secara tiba-tiba memasang tampang iseng, kilihatannya ia mencoba menggoda Elze dengan kata-kata.

"Apa mungkin mereka adalah cowo kalian."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, muka Elze langsung memerah, entah karena apa, ia langsung berteriak membantah kata-kata resepsonis dengan nada gugup.

"B-bukan itu maksud dari yang aku sampaikan!"

Secara. tiba-tiba Touya tertawa akan kejadian itu.

Singkat cerita kemudian, mereka pun akhirnya bersantai-santai di cafe kota. mereka mulai ngobrol dan membicarakan banyak hal, hingga akhirnya Elze mulai menceritakan kenapa mereka sampai terlibat dengan dua orang bertampang berandal tersebut.

"Jadi, karena beberpa hal, kami datang ke kota untuk mengantar tanduk rusa kristal itu ke orang-orang yang memintanya tadi." Jelas Elze mengenai kenapa ia dan adiknya sampai kena masalah.

"Haaah, tadi itu benar-benar merepotkan."

Keluh Elze terhadap kejadian yang menimpa ia dan adiknya.

"Maka dari itu aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghentikanmu untuk melakukannya, tapi kakak tidak mau mendengarkanku."

Ungkap Linze mengingatkan sang kakak, kalau ia sudah melarang Elze untuk tidak menerima permintaan secara sembarangan. Sementara Elze sang kakak menatap ke arah adiknya Linze lalu tersenyum dan mengatakan.

"Kurasa, mulai sekarang kita hanya akan menerima permintaan yang jelas seperti guild. Selagi ada waktu bagaimana kalau kita mendaftar sekarang."

Mendengar apa yang disampaikan sang kakak, Linze pun memberikan respone positif akan pendapat tersebut.

"Kurasa itu cukup bagus. Keamanan yang utama. Ayo kita pergi besok."

Naruto dan Touya yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan dua saudara kembar itu langsung menatap ke arah Elze dan Linze, Naruto yang telah mendapatkan beberapa pengetahuan kecil mengenai dunia baru itu sedikit tertarik dengan yang namanya guild, begitu juga dengan Touya yang juga mengetahui beberapa hal mengenai guild dari game dan novel yang pernah ia baca di dunianya sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku dan Naruto ikut?"

Kedua gadis itu langsung menatap ke arah Touya dan Naruto, ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Touya, Naruto yang melihat mereka merespone pertanyaan dari Touya, langsung memberikan tambahan.

"Kami datang dari jauh, hanya untuk bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus di kota, jadi masuk ke dalam sebuah guild, kelihatannya bukan pilihan yang buruk."

Mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto, kedua gadis itu mengangguk paham, sementara itu Touya hanya bisa tersenyum, karena ia merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan teman yang pengertian karena selalu bisa sepaham dengannya dalam beberapa hal.

"Tentu saja boleh, ayo kita pergi bersama. Itung-itung buat balas budi, kami akan menunjukan jalannya iya kan?"

Linze yang mendengar jawaban atau respone dari Elze mengenai keputusan untuk mengantar kedua lelaki di hadapan mereka untuk ikut bersama mendaftar _guild_ hanya bisa memberikan jawaban positif yang singkat.

"Ya."

Mendengar respone singkat dari Linze, Naruto dan Touya pun tersenyum, yah meskipun sebenarnya, Naruto tau kalau Elze dan Linze merasa tidak nyaman ketika menatap mata miliknya yang sangat aneh dan tidak biasa, namun mereka masih mau menolong ia dan Touya, membuat Naruto sedikit menghargai mereka.

"Terima kasih itu sangat membantu."

Singkat cerita, pada malam hari, Naruto dan Touya di kamar yang sama, yah mereka menghemat uang mereka, jadi hanya pesan satu kamar, terlihat kalau Touya sedang asik memainkan smartphone miliknya, bukan untuk bermain game, namun untuk melihat berita atau informasi apa saja yang sedang terjadi di dunianya yang sebelumnya. Sementara itu Naruto hanya menatap ke arah layar smartphone milik Touya.

"Ano Touya-san, bisakah kau matikan _smartphone_ milikmu, mataku tidak terbiasa menerima cahaya saat malam hari."

Mendengar permintaan Naruto, yah seolah terganggu oleh cahaya smartphone milik Touya, Touya hanya mengangguk dan mematikan smartphone miliknya dan tidur di samping Naruto.

Pagi hari kemudian di sebuah gedung besar, yang kemungkinan adalah guild, Naruto, Touya, Linze dan Elze terlihat sedang menatap tulisan-tulisan dari selembaran kertas yang ditempelkan di papan pengumuman di sana, sesuai dengan ingatan para berandal yang ia kalahkan, kalau orang-orang guild lah yang memilih misi yang ingin mereka kerjakan.

Sementara memikirkan misi apa yang ingin ia kerjakan, Touya nampak kebingungan karena ia tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas-kertas misi tersebut, kalau Naruto ia bisa membaca tulisannya, namun ia merasa kalau ia diam dan menunggu maka akan ada misi yang cukup bagus untuk dikerjakan.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan ini, Linze? Gajinya lumayan bagus. Bukankah ini cukup pas untuk permulaan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari kakaknya, Linze pun menjawab dengan nada pelan dan lembut.

"Em kurasa tidak buruk."

Mendengar jawaban singkat dari Linze, Elze pun cukup senang dan menatap ke arah Naruto dan Touya yang nampak kebingungan lalu menanyai mereka berdua.

"Jadi, apa kalian berdua menemukan sesuatu yang bagus?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Elze, Naruto langsung menjawab.

"Aku tidak terbiasa memilih misi sendiri, di tempatku semua misi ditentukan oleh pemimpin desa untuk diberikan pada siapa, jadi aku tidak tau yang mana yang cocok denganku, selain itu aku dan Touya datang dari negri yang jauh jadi kami tidak mengerti apa yang tertulis di kertas ini."

Touya langsung mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Naruto mengenai mereka tidak bisa membaca dan datang dari negri yang jauh, meski sebenarnya Naruto sudah bisa membaca tulisannya, namun Naruto tidak ingin terlihat terlalu cerdas, makanya ia berpura-pura tidak bisa membaca dan kalaupun ia bisa, seperti yang ia katakan, kalau ia tidak terbiasa memilih misi atau ditempat itu di sebut Quest sendiri, melainkan dipilih atau diseleksi oleh ketua desanya itu tidaklah bohong.

Sementara itu, Shiloueska bersaudara itu sempat kaget mendengar kalau mereka berdua tidak bisa membaca, namun dengan cepat Elze memberikan solosi kepada mereka berdua untuk satu party atau satu kelompok dengan mereka.

"Uh, ini ada misi untuk mengalahkan monster buas di hutan bagian timur. 5 Serigala bertanduk satu. Bayarannya 18 koin tembaga."

Seketika ketika Linze menjelaskan misi yang ingin mereka berdua ambil, Elze dengan cepat menawarkan Naruto dan Touya untuk satu party dengannya.

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, kita bisa buat party dengan kami. Kalian cukup kuat, jadi akan sangat membantu jika kalian mau ikut."

Mendengar permintaan dan penjelasan dari Elze, Linze langsung mengangguk membenarkan pendapat Elze, sementara itu Naruto langsung menatap ke arah Touya, yang artinya aku serahkan keputusan kepadamu, Touya yang memahami arti tatapan Naruto, langsung mengangguk dan menerima tawaran dari Elze.

"Baiklah."

Mendengar jawaban dari Touya, Elze langsung menatap ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang ditatap oleh Elze hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, setelah itu Elze dengan cepat mengambil lembaran kertas itu dan mengatakan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mengambil misi ini di konter."

Setelah mengambil selembar kertas dengan informasi misi yang ingin mereka ambil Elze langsung menuju ke tempat petugas guild untuuk mendapatkan ijin mengerjakan misi itu.

Namun secara tiba-tiba, Touya kaget entah karena apa, mungkin ia teringat sesuatu yang penting, Linze yang mengetahui hal itu langsung bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

Touya langsung menatap ke arah Linze ketika ditanyai, ia pun menjawab.

"Aku tidak punya senjata."

Secara spontan Linze kaget mendengar jawaban simpel dari Touya, sementara Naruto ia diam saja, karena kalau soal senjata, Naruto tidak memerlukannya ia sudah diberikan kekeigenkai tulang oleh Hagoromo, bukan hanya itu, tulang miliknya memiliki kepadatan kalsium yang sangat tinggi, hingga membuat tulangnya sekeras _Godōdama_.

Dan karena pengakuan Touya mengenai dia tidak punya senjata dan keinginan Touya ingin membeli senjata, akhirnya, mereka berempat pergi ke toko senjata.

Di sana Naruto dan Touya mulai memilih senjata yang sekiranya cocok untuk untuk mereka, Touya langsung memilih katana panjang sebagai senjatanya, sementara Naruto sama sekali tidak membeli apapun.

"Naruto-san kau tidak membeli senjata?"

Tanya Linze pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang bertarung dengan senjata."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto membuat Elze dan Linze mengangguk paham. Setelahnya Elze pun memberitahukan strategi atau posisi yang tepat untuk mereka.

"Kalau begitu seperti biasa, aku akan berada di posisi depan dan Linze di garis belakang, karena Naruto-san bukan pengguna senjata, aku sarankan kau juga di garis belakang dan Touya akan bertarung bersamaku di garis depan."

Mendengar hal itu Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, lagian kalau ia berada di posisi belakang, ia bisa melihat kemampuan bertarung Elze dan teman barunya Touya.

"Nee, Touya-san itu pedang dari Eashen kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Linze, Touya hanya mengangguk membenarkan, akhirnya mereka berempat berangkat bersama menuju hutan bagian timur, di mana mereka akan melawan serigala bertanduk satu.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka pun dikepung oleh sekelompok serigala bertanduk, ketika salah satu dari serigala itu menyerang ke arah mereka dengan cepat Elze meninju sang serigala.

"Horyaaat!"

Serigala yang ada di hadapannya pun langsung terpental ketika wajahnya terkena tinju keras dari sarung tangan baja milik Elze, berikutnya Touya melakukan tebasan cepat dengan katana miliknya untuk menyerang beberapa serigala di hadapannya.

"_**Houno no kitare! Aka no higeki : Ingnis Fire!**"_

Setelah mantra itu diucapkan sebuah pusaran pilar api muncul membakar satu serigala yang ada di hadapannya. Touya yang melihat hal itu langsung memuji kehebatan Linze.

"Hebat! Apa itu sihir?"

Linze hanya mengangguk memberikan jawaban akan pertanyaan dari Touya, Naruto menatap 3 yang tersisa langsung melompat dengan ketinggian 22 meter dan melakukan serangan super cepat.

"**_Teshi sendan!_**"

Naruto langsung menembakan ujung tulang jarinya dengan kecepatan peluru _Sniper Rifle AWM_, dengan tulang ujung jari yang sangat kuat dan ditembakan dengan kecepatan super tinggi, membuat serangan ini termasuk serangan jarak jauh anti tank.

"Oooo!"

Ketiga serigala itu melolong sebelum akhirnya ia mati, karena kepalanya berubang oleh tulang jari Naruto, Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum lalu membatin.

'Kekeigenkai manipulasi tulang, adalah kemampuan yang sangat special dan unik, beruntung aku meminta ini, yah aku juga dapat bunus Rinnegan sih dari Pertapa enam jalan. Tapi ketimbang menggunakan kemampuan Rinnegan, aku lebih memilih menggunakan tulangku yang sekeras _Godōdama_.

Sementara ketiga teman Naruto hanya bisa tercengang melihat serangan Naruto yang tidak bisa dilihat dan mampu menumbangkan tiga serigala sekaligus dalam sekali serang, yah mereka tidak melihat seperti apa serangan Naruto, karena kecepatan serangan tulang Naruto sangat tinggi.

"Touya, Naruto kalian hebat. Misinya meminta kita mengalahkan 5, tapi kita mendapatkan 1 tambahan berkat serangan Naruto."

Naruto dan Touya yang mendapatkan pujian dari Elze hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, mereka pun dengan segera berjalan kembali menuju guild dengan membawa tanduk dari serigala itu sebagai barang bukti bahwa mereka telah menyelesaikan tugas yang mereka kerjakan.

Sesampainya di Guild mereka menyerahkan lima tanduk dari serigala itu dan terlihat petugas guild mensyahkan hasil misinya.

"Ya, aku bisa memastikan kalian mendapatkan 5 tanduk serigala. Oh? Bagaimana dengan tanduk itu?"

Sang petugas guild yang menjamin misi itu melihat satu tanduk yang tersimpan di baju Touya dan menanyakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan tanduk keenam itu, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya diam saja seolah tidak terlalu memikirkannya, sementara Touya langsung memberikan alasannya.

"Kupikir aku akan menyimpannya sebagai kenangan misi pertamaku."

"Begitu. Kalau begitu, tolong tunjukkan kartu _guild_ kalian."

Mendengar permintaan itu, mereka berempat langsung memperlihatkan kartu _guild_ mereka kepada petugas itu dan dengan cepat ia memberikan tanda dengan stempel sihir pada kartu mereka. Dan setelah selesai ia langsung memberikan bayaran berupa 18 koin tembaga untuk mereka berempat.

Naruto dan ketiga temannya pun akhirnya kembali nongkrong di tempat awal mereka berdiskusi, yaitu Cafe ditengah kota disana mereka mulai membicarakan banyak hal sampai saling memuji kemampuan masing-masing.

"Kalian berdua sangat hebat, andai saja kalau cuman kami berdua yang ke sana pasti akan sangat sulit."

Ungkap Elze pada Naruto dan Touya, Naruto hanya diam saja. Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Linze dan berkata.

"Kurasa kalian juga tak kalah hebat, Elze tenagamu sungguh besar, mungkin berada di satu tingkat di bawah guru alis teba dan Linze, Ninjutsumu keren, terutama **_Katon no jutsu_** yang kau keluarkan dalam bentuk pusaran."

Mendengar Naruto memuji ia dan saudaranya, Linze tersenyum kecil, meski ia tidak paham maksud dari Naruto.

"Ninjutsu? Apa itu?"

Tanya Linze, Touya dan Elze juga menatap penasaran dengan apa itu ninjutsu.

Naruto langsung mengedipkan mata ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Elze, memang dalam mata rinnegan milik Naruto bisa melihat chakra dari Linze dan yang lain begitu aneh.

"Teknik api yang kau keluarkan itu, bukannya termasuk ninjutsu?"

"Ano, Naruto-san, kemampuan api yang saya gunakan itu, bukan ninjutsu, tapi sihir."

Ujar Linze meralat apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Oh, kalau begitu maaf."

Ujar Naruto sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dan meminum secangkir kopi yang ada di mejanya. Naruto sebenarnya tau kalau itu bukan ninjutsu, melainkan sihir. Hanya saja Naruto ingin tau apakah ninja ada di dunia ini atau tidak, makanya ia menyinggung soal ninjutsu.

"Ano... kalau boleh, aku ingin meminta sesuatu pada kalian." ujar Touya secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu Touya-san?"

"Ano... bisakah kalian mengajariku membaca dan menulis, rasanya sulit sekali saat tidak bisa membaca."

"Terutama saat memilih misi bukan?"

Touya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan dari Elze, meskipun ia merasa tersinggung, ia tidak terlalu membawanya ke dalam perasaannya. Dan secara tiba-tiba Elze menyarankan untuk Touya belajar pada Linze adiknya dan mulai memuji adiknya yang jauh lebih cerdas dari dirinya dan hebat dalam hal mengajari.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa meminta Linze untuk mengajarimu. Dia itu pintar dan juga hebat dalam mengajar."

Linze yang mendengar kakaknya Elze memujinya seolah melebih-lebihkan bakatnya langsung sedikit membantahnya, namun ia sepertinya tidak menolak untuk mengajarkan Touya dalam menulis dan membaca.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu ... tapi jika memang kau ingin belajar, aku tidak keberatan ..."

Mendengar perkataan Linze, Touya nampak lega ia sepertinya merasa kalau ia sudah cukup terbantu dengan bisa belajar menulis dan membaca dari Linze, sementara itu Naruto malah lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Terima kasih. Itu sangat membantu. L-lalu, sejak tadi aku memikirkan ini ... Apa kalian bisa mengajariku sihir juga? Aku ingin mencoba memakainya."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Touya, Shiloueska bersaudara itu kaget dan langsung mempertanyakan sesuatu pada Touya, mengenai niatnya yang ingin belajar sihir, sedangkan Naruto ia hanya diam saja, karena tidak tau apa-apa tentang sihir, meski ia mengetahui tentang sihir dari ingatan orang yang ia hadapi kemarin, namun ia tidak bisa mengetahui banyak hal tentang sihir, selain dari sebuah kemampuan special dari beberapa orang yang ada di dunia dengan menggunakan mantra, setelahnya tidak banyak yang ia ketahui, karena preman yang ia lihat ingatannya waktu itu bukanlah pengguna sihir.

"Kau ingin kami mengajarkan sihir? Memangnya kau ada bakat alami untuk melakukannya?"

Touya langsung kebingungan mendengar pernyataan dari Elze mengenai bakat mempengaruhi dalam seseorang mempelajari sebuah sihir.

"Bakat?"

Mendengar gumaman itu, Linze langsung menjelaskan mengenai bakat dalam mengggunakan sihir yang dipertanyakan oleh Touya.

"Sihir itu sangat terpengaruh oleh bakat alami yang kau punya sejak lahir. Orang yang tidak punya bakat alami tidak akan bisa memakai sihir, bagaimanapun ia mencobanya."

Touya nampak memperhatikan penjelasan dari Linze, sementara Naruto mencoba menyimak apa yang disampaikan oleh Linze mengenai sihir dan mencari beberapa persamaan sihir dengan jutsu.

"Bakat alami, ya? Aku tidak cukup mengerti, tapi kupikir aku bisa-bisa saja. Seseorang telah mengatakan kalau aku bisa memakai sihir."

Mendengar perkataan dari Touya mengenai ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau dirinya bisa menggunakan sihir, Elze langsung bertanya siapa orang yang bisa-bisanya mengatakan kalau dia bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa bukti atau melatihnya dari awal agar langsung bisa menggunakan sihir.

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Uh, seseorang yang sangat penting."

Jawaban singkat yang dikeluarkan Touya membuat Elze dan Linze terdiam mengenai hal itu, sementara itu Naruto juga hanya diam saja, karena ia tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Touya, setelah melihat tidak ada satupun yang angkat bicara di antara ketiga temannya, Touya dengan cepat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa ada cara untuk menentukan bakat alami seseorang alami seseorang dalam menggunakan sihir?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Touya, Linze langsung mengeluarkan kantong kain yang entah ia simpan di mana dan mengeluarkan isinya, lalu terdapat beberapa kristal atau batu dengan warna berbeda jumlah totalnya ada tujuh batu kristal kecil, Naruto yang melihat benda sedikit terdiam dan mencoba memprediksi fungsi dari benda itu. Tak lama setelahnya Linze mulai mengatakan nama dan menjelaskan fungsi dari benda yang ia keluarkan

"Ini adalah batu sihir. Benda ini bisa memperkuat, menyimpan dan melepaskan energy sihir."

Setelah menjelaskan fungsi dari batu sihir, Linze langsung mengambil salah satu batu sihir yang berwarna biru muda, sembari memberikan penjelasan kecil, sebagai pelengkap.

"Kalau kau ingin mengetahui bakatmu, maka ambilah salah satunya, karena kita sedang dalam ruangan, jadi aku rasa air akan lebih mudah digunakan."

Setelah memberikan penjelasan Linze mengarahkan batu sihir berwarna biru muda ke cangkir yang ada di dekatnya, sementara Elze menatap ke arah Linze, sedangkan Naruto, ia lebih memilih memperhatikan pergerakan energy dari dalam tubuh Linze dengan Rinnegan yang ada di mata nya. Tak lama setelahnya, Naruto melihat energy spiritual yang ada di dalam tubuh Linze bergerak mengalir ke dalam batu kristal yang dipegangnya, lalu tak lama setelahnya, Linze mengucapkan mantra pendek untuk memicu kemampuan dari batu sihir kecil yang ditangannya.

"**_Mizu no kitare _**..."

Tak lama setelahnya, batu kristal pun mengeluarkan pancuran air kecil dan mengisi cangkir kosong di bawahnya, Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, karena ia sudah bisa sedikit memahami fungsi dari batu kristal yang digunakan oleh gadis bernama Linze itu.

"Hooo!"

Suara kagum Touya terdengar begitu antusias, sementara itu, Linze langsung menjelaskan kenapa kristal sihirnya mengeluarkan air.

"Ini tanda dari sihir aktif. Batu sihir ini merespone energy sihir milikku dan membuat air."

Setelah Linze selesai memberikan penjelasannya, Elze dengan cepat mengambil batu kristal sihir itu dan mencoba mempraktekannya dan memberikan penjelasan tambahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong. **_Mizu no Kitare _**..." saat Elze menggunakan batu kristal dan mantra yang sama dengan Linze, airnya tidak keluar dan kristalnya tidak bersinar, Elze pun mulai menjelaskan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. "Air tidak akan keluar, kalau kau tidak memiliki bakat alami dalam sihir air, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa menggunakannya. Yang artinya aku tidak mampu menggunakan sihir air."

Mendengar hal itu, Touya langsung mengambil kesimpulan yang mungkin kalau saja bukan Elze yang mendengarnya ia bisa kena marah habis-habisan karena menyinggung kemampuan orang lain.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa menggunakannya walaupun kalian kembar?"

Mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan Touya secara spontan itu langsung membuat Elze sedikit kesal dan mengeluarkan keluhan kecilnya.

"Jangan menanyakan hal yang menyebalkan seperti itu."

Mendengar kemampuan kakaknya disinggung karena tidak bisa menggunakan sihir air, Linze mulai mengatakan kelebihan kakaknya pada Touya.

"Walaupun kakak tidak bisa menggunakan sihir air, dia bisa menggunakan sihir penguat. Dan sebaliknya aku tidak bisa menggunakannya."

Elze langsung tersenyum mendengar adiknya membanggakan dirinya atau bakat sihir yang ia miliki, sampai akhirnya, Naruto yang sejak awal tadi diam langsung angkat bicara mengenai batu kristal tersebut.

"Jadi fungsi batu sihir hanya untuk mengetahui elemen apa yang bisa seseorang gunakan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Linze mengangguk dan menawarkan Naruto untuk mencoba salah satu kristalnya.

"Jika mau Naruto-san bisa mencobanya."

Naruto tersenyum sebagai respone akan tawaran itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari kantong pakaiannya.

"Ditempatku untuk mengetahui elemen apa yang dimiliki kami akan mengaliri energy yang kami miliki ke dalam kertas ini dan perubahan dari kertas ini menentukan elemen apa yang kau kuasai. Jika terbelah atau terpotong maka elemenmu adalah air, jika terbakar maka elemenmu adalah api, kalau kertas ini basah maka sudah dipastikan elemenmu adalah air dan jika dia berkerut maka elemenmu adalah petir dan jika kertas ini mengeras lalu berubah menjadi coklat, maka elemenmu adalah tanah."

Ujar Naruto sembari meletakan kertas chakra yang ia bawa di kantong pakaiannya atau lebih tepatnya ia ciptakan dengan menggunakan chakra Ashura dan Indra yang ada di dalam dirinya. Naruto mendapatkan chakra Ashura dan Indra dari Sang Pertapa Enam Jalan, dengan menerima chakra _Yin_ dan _Yang_ yang dimiliki Sang pertapa Enam Jalan Hagoromo, Naruto mendapatkan chakra dewa yang membuatnya mampu menciptakan apapun melalui imaginasi, namun tentu saja itu menguras banyak chakra yang ia miliki.

"Heeeh ... kelihatannya orang-orang di tempatmu memiliki cara yang lebih praktis dalam menentukan bakat sihir mereka, lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang bisa menggunakan sihir cahaya dan kegelapan? Perubahan seperti apa yang ada di kertas itu?"

Terlihat Elze dan Linze begitu antusias mengenai kertas yang Naruto bawa dan juga penasaran akan efek apa yang diberikan kertas itu saat menerima sihir cahaya dan kegelapan.

"Entahlah, soalnya tidak ada orang yang memiliki elemen cahaya ataupun kegelapan di tempatku, jadi kami tidak tau perubahan seperti apa yang akan terjadi pada kertas itu."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, membuat, Touya dan Linze menjadi penasaran, Linze pun mengambil satu dari kertas yang Naruto sediakan.

"Boleh aku pinjam?"

"Silahkan."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Linze mulai menatap kertas yang Naruto perlihatkan padanya dan mulai memeriksanya lalu menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Boleh aku tau elemen Naruto-san?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Linze, Naruto langsung mengambil satu kertas dan mengaliri kertas itu dengan chakra miliknya, karena Naruto memiliki rinnegan maka Naruto secara otomatis memiliki lima perubahan elemen chakra ditambah perubahan energy _Yin _sedangkan Naruto merupakan seorang dari klan Uzumaki dengan chakra besar merupakan silsilah keturunan Ashura yang membuat Naruto memiliki perubahan chakra _Yang _yang kuat, terutama ia telah mendapatkan kekeigenkai tulang dari klan Kaguya dengan menggunakan perantara Hagoromo, sehingga seluruh kekuatan keturunan Ashura dan Indra menjadi milik Naruto, meski Naruto tidak mengetahuinya dan hanya mengira kalau Hagoromo memberikan sedikit kekuatannya selain chakra kekeigenkai tulang.

Terlihat setelah Naruto mengaliri chakranya ke kertas, kertas itu terbelah menjadi empat bagian, bagian pertama terlihat terbakar, yang kedua mulai basah, bagian ketiga mengeras dan menjadi coklat seperti tanah dan yang ke empat berkerut. Linze yang melihat hal itu langsung kaget, karena sudah jelas, kertas yang awalnya hanya satu lembar tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi empat bagian mengartikan Naruto memiliki elemen angin, lalu masing-masing bagian berubah kedalam bentuk berbeda, yang artinya Naruto memiliki 5 elemen.

"Hebat, artinya Naruto-san memiliki 5 elemen alam, angin, api, air, tanah dan petir. apakah itu benar?"

Mendengar pujian dan kesimpulan yang diambil oleh Linze, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, dengan cepat Linze mengangguk dan mengaliri _mana _yang ia miliki ke kertas yang dipegangnya dan tiba-tiba, kertas chakra yang Naruto ciptakan mengeluarkan cahaya terang berikutnya dibagian kiri terbakar dan di bagian kanannya basah.

"Hoooh, jadi elemenmu adalah, api, air dan cahaya."

Elze dan Linze yang melihat kehebatan kertas yang Naruto berikan hanya bisa tercengang, karena hanya dengan selembar kertas, mereka bisa mengetahui sihir jenis apa yang bisa mereka gunakan.

"Tapi kelemahan kertas itu hanya bisa sekali pakai saja dan tidak bisa mengetahui jenis kekuatan lain selain elemen. Jadi aku rasa kristal milikmu jauh lebih efektif, meskipun butuh lebih dari satu batu sihir, tapi bisa dipakai berkali-kali sehingga kau tak perlu membuang uang untuk mengecek elemen orang-orang yang ada di _party _mu."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, Elze dan Linze mengangguk membenarkan karena saat Elze kakaknya, mengalirkan sihirnya ke kertas yang Naruto bawa, tidak terlihat ada perubahan apapun pada kertas itu, sementara itu Touya hanya bisa menatap ke arah Naruto, karena pada saat pertemuan pertama, Naruto mengatakan kalau dia juga berasal dari dunia lain dan itu dibuktikan dengan Naruto mengetahui apa itu smartphone, meski sebenarnya itu karena Naruto melihat semua ingatan Touya. Touya langsung mempertanyakan Naruto berasal dari dunia mana, karena memang mata milik Naruto itu sangat tidak biasa, mata yang berwarna ungu seutuhnya berpola riak air.

"Mah benar juga, kertas ini tidak memberikan respone terhadap sihir penguat milikku, jadi Naruto-san apa kau punya sihir lain selain elemen? Karena jujur aku cukup penasaran."

Mendengar pertannyaan dari Elze, Naruto pun langsung menunjukan kemampuan klan Kaguya yang diberikan kepadanya dengan menumbuhkan tulang runcing dan panjang sepanjang 1 meter dari telapak tangannya. Melihat tulang putih runcing tajam sepanjang 1 meter keluar dari telapak tangan bawah Naruto, mereka hanya bisa terdiam kaget melihat hal itu, karena jujur mereka tidak pernah tau ada sihir yang membuat tulang tumbuh keluar dari daging dan kulit tanpa melukai pemiliknya, bahkan Naruto mengeluarkannya tanpa menyebutkan nama sihir untuk aktivasi sihir.

"Sihir apa itu? Dan N-Naruto-san apakah itu tulang?"

Elze, Linze dan juga Touya nampak kaget melihat jutsu Kekkeigenkai yang Naruto gunakan, Naruto yang melihat tampang kaget mereka, langsung menarik tulangnya kembali ke dalam tubuhnya.

"_Kekkeigenkai, _Kemampuan khusus yang hanya didapatkan oleh orang dalam keturunan khusus, nama _Kekekkegenkai_ itu adalah _Shikotsumyaku_ kemampuan khusus dari klan Kaguya untuk memanipulasi pertumbuhan sel dan kalsium tulang dari dalam tubuh, kemampuan ini juga membuat penggunanya memiliki struktur tubuh yang berbeda dari manusia biasa, hal ini akan membuatku kesulitan untuk sembuh jika terserang penyakit mematikan."

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Elze dan Linze hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarnya, sementara itu Touya nampak kebingungan dan mulai mempertanyakan kemampuan Naruto.

"Kau bilang itu kemampuan khusus dari klan Kaguya, tapi bukannya klanmu adalah Uzumaki, jadi bagaimana bisa kau memiliki kemampuan _Shikotsumyaku_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Touya, Naruto sempat terdiam beberapa saat dan menjawab.

"Untuk masalah itu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya secara lengkap, tapi ... Kekuatan Kekkeigenkai bisa diambil atau diberikan dengan cara mengimplankan sel tubuh bagian tubuh dari orang yang memilikinya ke orang lain, namun tentu ada resikonya, kemungkinan gagalnya sangat besar dan aku secara kebetulan bisa bertahan dalam percobaan itu."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto ketiga orang itu terdiam, karena memang benar, pengimplanan kekuatan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat tabu dan berisiko tinggi serta tidak pernah dilakukan sebelumnya, mereka tidak menyangka kalau ditempat Naruto sudah dilakukan percobaan untuk mengimplankan kekuatan ke tubuh orang lain.

"Ada berapa orang yang gagal dan apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Linze pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Linze langsung menjawab dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak ingat."

Mereka kembali terdiam, lalu untuk mencairkan suasana, Touya mencoba kertas yang tersisa dan berkonsentrasi mengalirkan sihirnya ke kertas yang ada ditangannya dan yang terjadi kertas itu terpotong hingga lima bagian dan setiap kertas mengalami perubahan yang berbeda-beda, terbakar, basah, mengeras, bersinar, dan menghilang ke dalam kegelapan.

"Kelihatannya aku memiliki enam elemen."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Touya, pikiran mereka pun kembali teralihkan, Naruto, Elze dan Linze langsung memuji-muji Touya, mereka pun pergi keluar untuk berlatih sihir, bukan hanya itu Touya juga sedikit penasaran soal apakah ia memiliki bakat dalam sihir non elemen, Touya pun mulai diberitahukan soal sihir tanpa elemen tidak memerlukan banyak mantra dan cukup dengan mengucapkan nama sihirnya mereka akan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, namun sihir tanpa elemen juga disebut sebagai sihir pribadi, hingga sangat jarang ada dua orang bisa menggunakan mantra yang sama.

Namun ternyata Touya mematahkan pendapat itu, ia berhasil mengaktifkan sihir tanpa elemen di awali dari Gate mantra untuk berpindah tempat sampai Boost mantra penguat milik Elze.

Setelah cukup lama berlatih, mereka kembali ke penginapan, sampai akhirnya ditemui oleh resepsonis penginapan, ia seperti membawa temannya, seorang gadis berpakaian maid berambut hitam panjang.

"Haah, tetap saja, aku tidak percaya kau bisa memakai 6 sihir elemen dan beberapa sihir non elemen. Ada sesuatu yang aneh denganmu."

Ungkap tak percaya Elze pada Touya saat mereka kembali dari pelatihan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar ada orang yang bisa memakai semua elemen. Kau hebat Touya-san."

Touya yang mendengar Linze memujinya tiba-tiba merasa bingung, antara bangga atau malah bersalah.

'Huaaah, ini pasti karena berkah dari dewa. Saat seperti ini aku merasa dipuji karena curang.'

Namun secara tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah mengintrupsi mereka berempat, yang ternyata ia adalah sang resepsonis penginapan, atau lebih tepatnya anak dari pemilik penginapan.

"Hei, maaf mengganggu, apa kalian ada waktu sebentar?"

Mendengar sapaan itu, tentu saja, Naruto, Touya, Linze dan Elze langsung menatap ke sumber suara dan setelah mengetahui siapa yang bertanya, Elze langsung angkat bicara.

"Micha-san ada apa?" tanya Linze pada sang _Resepsonis_ penginapan.

Mendengar sapaannya dijawab dengan respone yang bagus, Micha atauanak dari pemilik penginapan langsung mebatap temannya yang berpakaian maid dan memperkenalkan namanya pada, Naruto dan yang lain.

"Namanya adalah Aer. Dia bekerja di cafe bernama (Parent)."

Setelah Micha menyelesaikan perkataannya, Aer langsung menyampaikan tujuannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku berencana untuk membuat menu baru."

Setelah menyampaikan apa yang ia inginkan, Micha langsung memberikan tambahan atau pelengkap kata agar Naruto dan tiga orang lainnya paham.

"Karena kalian adalah para petualang, jadi aku rasa kalian punya saran untuk jenis makanan apa yang harus ditambahkan."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Micha, Linze dan Elze langsung memikirkan makanan seperti apa yang harus ditambahkan ke dalam menu makan.

"Makanan? Kira-kira apa, ya?"

Elze mencoba berpikir kira-kira makanan seperti apa yang harus disarankan.

"Hmm... sama sekali tidak terpikir. Bagaimana dengan kalian Touya-san, Naruto-san."

Mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut Linze, Naruto dan Touya pun menatap ke arah Linze, lalu Naruto menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, soalnya ini adalah dunia lain, jadi selera orang pasti akan berbeda dengan selera orang-orang di dunianya, namun ia tetap mengatakannya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak tau banyak makanan, karena biar dimanapun aku berada, makanan yang paling sering aku pesan hanyalah ramen, memang aku pernah makan makanan lain selain ramen, dan itu adalah Kare penyambung nyawa, tapi rasanya sangat pedas."

Mendengar pendapat Naruto, gadis Maid dan Micha nampak sedikit swedrop karena jujur saja, mereka sudah sangat familiar dengan yang namanya ramen dan soal Kare penyambung nyawa itu sebenarnya sempat menarik perhatian Aeri, namun ketika mendengar rasanya yang pedas Aeri langsung mengurungkan minatnya, karena Cafe itu identik dengan yang manis-manis.

"Anou, Touya-san apa kau punya saran lain? Jika ada yang bagus, mohon beritahu."

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Aeri pada dirinya, Touya langsung mempertanyakan kembali, karakteristik makanan yang diinginkan oleh Aeri.

"Ngomong-ngomong makanan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Touya, Aeri langsung memberitahukan karakteristik makanan yang ia inginkan.

"Sepertinya makanan yang ringan akan bagus. Seperti halnya pencuci mulut. Akan lebih pas jika itu populer dikalangan perempuan."

Ketika Aeri menjelaskan karakteristik makanan yang ia inginkan, Touya langsung berpikir makanan seperti apa yang cocok dengan karakteristik tersebut, hingga akhirnya terpilihlah makanan.

"Makanan yang akan populer dikalangan wanita ... kurasa yang terpikir hanyalah Crepe dan Es."

Mendengar jawaban dari Touya, Aeri malah tambah bingung, soalnya Touya menyebutkan kata Es yang merupakan air beku, jadi secara logika bagaimana bisa Es jadi populer.

"Es? Air yang beku?"

Touya langsung membantah ucapan Aeri mengenai Es adalah air beku, yah memang Es adalah air beku, namun yang dimaksud Touya bukanlah sekedar es beku, melainkan cream dingin yang memiliki rasa buah-buahan manis dan enak.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Maksudku adalah _Ice Cream."_

Kali ii semua yang ada di ruangan nampak bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Touya, mereka sepertinya tidak mengetahui apa itu Ice cream, sementara Naruto ia diam saja, karena selain Naruto sudah melihat semua ingatan Touya, di dunia Shinobi sebelumnya ia juga pernah makan Es lilin waktu bersama Jiraya.

"_Ice cream?"_

Mendengar orang-orang disekitarnya, mengulang kata-katanya, Touya berkesimpulan kalau mereka tidak tau apa itu _Ice cream_ dan mulai mengambil smartphone miliknya dan membuka broswere atau menjelajahi internet untuk mengetahui bahan untuk membuat _Ice Cream. _Dan saat Touya mengeluarkan _smartphone _miliknya, melihat benda itu, Linze penasaran dan menanyakannya.

"Um, apa itu?"

Naruto langsung menjawab pertanyaan Linze sebelum, Touya menjawabnya.

"Itu _Smartphone, _perangkat canggih yang bisa digunakan sebagai alat komunikasi, tapi bisa juga digunakan untuk mendengar musik dan melihat video, serta informasi."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Linze hanya bisa berkata oh, begitu juga dengan Elze, singkat cerita Touya menuliskan semua resepnya melalui kertas yang diambil dari smartphone.

Setelah itu mereka mulai membuat adonan _ice creamnya, _meski sebenarnya ada sedikit kekacauan, ketika Linze menggunakan sihir esnya untuk membekukannya. Setelah sudah selesai, mereka mulai mencoba makanan yang mereka buat dan akhirnya saran dari Touya di setujui dan mereka memakan _ice cream _dengan nikmat_. _

"Enaknya."

"Apa ini enak sekali?" tanya Micha entah pada siapa

"Sangat enak!" ungkap Linze pada _ice cream_ yang ia makan.

"Aku tak pernah memakan yang seperti ini." Ungka Elze menambahkan pendapatnya.

"Kupikir ini akan populer di kalangan perempuan. Bagaimana kalau ini kau masukan ke dalam menu?"

Ujar Touya memberikan pendapatnya pada makanan yang ia sarankan tersebut, sementara itu Naruto hanya diam saja sembari menikmati _Ice creamnya_ untuk menikmati makanan yang pernah ia nikmati, atau mungkin kenangan terakhirnya bersama guru Jiraya, Naruto nampaknya juga merindukan kampung halamannya Konoha.

"Terima kasih banyak! Kami akan memasukan _ice cream _ini kedalam menu. Aku akan mencoba membuatnya sekali lagi "

Jawab Aeri mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya sembari terus memakan ice creamnya. Sementara itu Elze langsung mempertanyakan siapa Touya sebenarnya karena kemampuan Touya tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai kemampuan orang biasa.

"Sungguh, sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Ditambah lagi dengan alat aneh itu."

Setelah Elze, Linze juga ikut-kutan mempertanyakan hal itu, sedangkan Naruto, seperti biasa ia hanya diam kalau ia merasa kurang berminat, lagi pula Naruto sudah tau siapa Touya, jadi ia tidak ada minat untuk mempertanyakan hal itu kepada Touya.

"Aku juga sangat penasaran."

Touya lalu tersenyum dam menjawab kalau itu adalah "rahasia," Touya pun menambahkan beberapa kata lagi setelahnya.

"Tapi karena ini, aku bisa membalas budi kalian."

"Membalas budi?" ulang Linze dengan penuh tanya, karena ia merasa kalau Touya tidak pernah berhutang budi pada mereka.

"Kalian sudah mengajarkanku sihir. Serta mengajariku menulis dan membaca."

Setelah menjawab kembali Touya langsung tersenyum ke arah mereka.

**bersambung**


	2. Bab 02

**Isekai wa chakra to tomoni.**

Ke esokan harinya, Naruto, Touya, Elze dan Linze, memulai misi baru, yaitu mengantar surat ke kota kerajaan.

Karena mereka akan pergi jauh, mereka berempat pun pergi dengan menggunakan kereta kuda, yang entah itu di dapat dari membeli atau mungkin hasil dari menyewa.

Terlihat kalau yang mengendarai kuda adalah Linze, sementara Touya sedang memperhatikan smarphonenya dan memotret wajah Elze yang sedang tertidur. Sedangkan Naruto sudah jelas remaja berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata ungu berpola riak air itu duduk santai lalu bertapa dan mencoba mengosongkan pikirannya, sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di kota terdekat untuk membeli beberapa persediaan.

"Ayo kita cari penginapan di kota ini."

Mendengar saran dari Touya, Elze sedikit setuju akan hal itu, ia tau kalau memang akan sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk bisa langsung sampai ke ibu kota dan menyelesaikan misi itu, bahkan dengan bantuan kereta kuda sekalipun, akan perlu waktu berhari-hari.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi? perjalanan kita masih panjang untuk sampai ke ibu kota."

Naruto dan Linze hanya diam dan menyimak pembicaraan Touya dan Elze, namun berbeda dengan Linze yang fokus pada pembicaraan Touya dengan kakaknya, Naruto lebih fokus memperhatikan kota, bahkan sampai melompat ke atap bangunan tinggi di dekat mereka hanya untuk melihat pemandangan kota yang mereka kunjungi.

"Apa kalian berdua tidak masalah mengirimkan surat permintaan ke ibukota itu? Bukankah mengalahkan megaslime masih lebih baik?"

Linze dan Elze langsung membentak Touya ketika Touya menyarankan untuk menjalankan misi melawan Megaslime, sedangkan Naruto, langsung menatap ke arah teman-temannya dan dengan cepat melakukan shunshin no jutsu lalu bertanya-tanya pada Touya dan kedua gadis dalam _party _nya tersebut.

"Tidak!"

Naruto cukup kaget dan menatap ke arah bawah di mana di bawah bangunan yang atapnya Naruto naiki ada ketiga temannya di dunia baru, nampaknya Elze dan Linze sedang marah karena sesuatu hal itu cukup membuat Naruto penasaran sehingga ia bergerak cepat dan muncul di dekat mereka bertiga sembari meredam hawa keberadaannya hingga titik terendah.

"Hm..."

Touya nampak kaget mendengar kedua gadis itu menolak saran darinya dalam mengerjakan misi mengalahkan monster, hal ini membuat Touya bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Touya, Elze dengan cepat memberitahukan ketidak senangannya dalam menghadapi slime.

"Itu karena aku benci mahluk menjijikan seperti slime! Teksturnya yang lengket dan berlendir itu aku tidak suka!"

Mendengar penjelasan dari Elze, Linze sebagai adik mengangguk dengan cepat membenarkan pendapat dari sang kakak, sementara Naruto yang menyimak ketidak sukaan Elze pada Slime hanya manggut-manggut saja, bagi Naruto, wajar seorang gadis benci sesuatu yang berlendir dan lengket-lengket, karena memang kebanyakan benda seperti itu begitu menjijikan, kecuali Sakura dan Tsunade yang memiliki Kuchiyosei Ulat nona Katsuyu atau apalah itu.

"Hm!Hm!"

Elze pun memejamkan matanya, terlihat sedikit semburat merah di pipinya lalu melanjutkan alasan ketidak sukaannya yang kedua terhadap slime.

"Ditambah lagi, slime juga bisa merusak baju dan barang-barang. Pokoknya aku enggak mau!"

"Aku baru tahu ada mahluk yang punya kemampuan aneh seperti itu."

Gumam Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung. Touya langsung kaget mendengar Naruto yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Naruto!"

Naruto langsung menatap keheranan saat Touya memanggil namanya dengan cukup keras.

"Ada apa? Aku kan cuman penasaran saja, tapi ya sudahlah kalau kalian enggak mau kasih tau, lagian Touya, kalau kau ingin mengalahkan Mega Slime sebaiknya kau hanya mengajak petualang pria, jika kau ingin mengerjakannya dengan perempuan, kau hanya akan dianggap mesum."

Mendengar nasehat dari Naruto Touya hanya bisa menunduk pelan karena apa yang Naruto katakan memang ada benarnya, sedangkan Linze yang mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, karena sangat jarang ada seorang lelaki yang memahami perasaan perempuan.

"Mah yang terpenting kita memang harus mencari penginapan dan tempat makan."

Tiba-tiba Naruto kembali angkat bicara untuk membuat mereka melupakan kata-katanya barusan dan beberapa masalah hidup mereka, Touya dan kedua perempuan itu pun tersenyum ketika Naruto dengan cepat.

"Mah kau ada benarnya Naruto. Em bahkan akan sangat bagus kalau tempat ini memiliki sesuatu yang sama dengan penginapan Bulan Perak."

Mendengar hal itu Touya kembali mendapatkan ide untuk solusi masalah tempat yang mirip dengan penginapan mereka yang sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, bukannya akan lebih mudah kalau kita memakai _Gate _untuk pergi ke penginapan Bulan Perak dan memulai kembali dari sini besok?"

Namun bukannya diterima malah saran dari Touya langsung ditolak oleh kedua gadis kembar tersebut.

"Enggak!"

"Eh?"

Touya lagi-lagi bingung, karena sarannya selalu saja ditolak.

**Bersambung**


	3. Bab 03

**Isekai wa chakra to tomoni.**

"Kalau begitu, bukannya akan lebih mudah kalau kita memakai _Gate _untuk pergi ke penginapan Bulan Perak dan memulai kembali dari sini besok?"

Namun bukannya diterima malah saran dari Touya langsung ditolak oleh kedua gadis kembar tersebut.

"Enggak!"

"Eh?"

Touya lagi-lagi bingung, karena sarannya selalu saja ditolak.

"Merasakan pengalaman makan dan penginapan di tempat yang berbeda itu jauh lebih menyenangkan. Kau sungguh tidak mengerti."

Mendengar tanggapan dari dua bersaudara itu, Touya hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya, sementara Naruto ia nampak begitu tenang dan tersenyum kecil ke arah ke tiga teman barunya.

Tak lama setelahnya, suara keributan terdengar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, sehingga menarik perhatian mereka berempat.

Setelah mereka melihat apa yang ada di balik kerumunan, akhirnya jelas sudah apa yang diributkan di sana. Mereka melihat ada seorang gadis mengenakan kimono merah muda dengan katana di pinggangnya sedang dikepung oleh banyak pria berandal.

"Hey nona! Apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada teman kami sungguh keterlaluan."

Mendengar ucapan dari salah satu pria di sana membuat sang gadis menatapnya dengan sinis dan memberikan jawaban.

"Heh, maksudmu orang yang aku laporkan kepada petugas keamanan karena kelakuan mereka. Itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri, aku jelas tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

Seru salah satu dari mereka dengan marahnya, sementara itu di tempat, Elze langsung mempertanyakan pakaian yang dipakai oleh gadis itu, karena menurutnya terbilang cukup asing.

"Pakaian yang cukup aneh," gumam Elze sembari memperhatikan kejadian dengan seksama.

"Perempuan itu ..., dia seorang Samurai," ucap Touya secara tiba-tiba, mendengar tanggapan dari Touya, Linze langsung mengekspresikan kebingungannya dengan mengulang apa yang Touya katakan.

"Samurai?"

Sementara itu Naruto hanya diam sembari menatap ke arah petarungan, ketika para preman itu mencoba maju menyerang gadis berambut hitam dengan pita merah muda itu, Naruto langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Naruto!"

Touya dan Shilouska bersaudara itu nampak kaget ketika melihat Naruto melesat ke arah sang gadis Samurai, entah apa yang Naruto pikirkan pada saat itu hingga membuat keputusan aneh dengan maju ke arah gadis samurai yang dikepung dengan sengaja masuk kedalam permasalahan yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakoni.

"_**Katon Housenka no jutsu!**" _

Puluhan bola-bola api kecil bermunculan dari mulut Naruto dan membentuk diri menjadi seekor burung yang berterbangan menyerang para premana yang ada di depan Naruto. Linze yang melihat teknik atau ninjutsu yang Naruto keluarkan langsung kaget dan kagum bukan main, karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengr rapalan sihir api yang begitu singkat.

"Arrgh! Apa-apaan ini?"

Para berandalan itu kaget ketika burung-burung api kecil menabrak dan membakar pakaian mereka. Naruto pun mendekat dan berseru.

"Apakah kalian masih merasa kalau kalian itu seorang lelaki? Menghadapi perempuan saja main keroyokan. Daripada membuat malu kaum pria lebih baik, kalian potong kemaluan kalian dan jadi perempuan!"

"K-kau! Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu kepada kami!" seru mereka ketika api ditubuh mereka telah berhasil dipadamkan dengan cara berguling-guling di tanah.

"Memang itu kenyataannya. Apakah kalian mau menyangkal kalau tindakan kalian ini sudah mempermalukan kaum pria di hadapan wanita?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto barusan, Touya, Linze dan Elze, berserta orang-orang disekitar sana hanya bisa diam dan saling bergumam pelan, sementara perempuan yang ditolong oleh Naruto hanya bisa diam tak berkata apa-apa.

**Kruuuuk.**

"Ugh, perutku," gumam gadis samurai yang ada di belakang Naruto. Naruto terlihat menatap para berandalan itu dengan tajam, sementara itu Touya hanya bisa diam menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membantu.

"Ano!"

"Hem."

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu, aku bisa menghadapi mereka seorang diri."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Naruto langsung menatap gadis samurai itu lalu menjawab. "Siapa bilang aku membantumu gadis kecil?"

"Eh?"

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi bingung perempuan itu langsung menambahkan beberapa kalimat lagi.

"Dengar yah, aku maju bukan karena aku ingin membantumu atau kasihan padamu. Aku hanya kasian pada mereka, dari pada dikalahkan oleh perempuan kami para lelaki lebih memilih bertarung dengan penyihir agung atau iblis ketimbang kalah oleh seorang wanita."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, sang preman langsung naik pitam, tak terima karena dianggap lebih lemah dari pada perempuan.

"Jadi kau menganggap kami terlalu lemah untuk menghadapinya!"

Naruto kembali menatap sekumpulan pria bermuka sangar itu dengan tampang santai.

"Kalaupun kalian menang, kalian tidak menadapatkan kehormatan apapun dalam mengalahkan wanita, apalagi main keroyok kaya begini, kalian hanya akan dianggap sampah pengecut oleh para penonton," tanggap Naruto seolah tidak peduli.

**Bersambung**


End file.
